


Dark Queen, Crimson Heart

by EltasAldaron31



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltasAldaron31/pseuds/EltasAldaron31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone, neglected, needs growing by the minute, Anora pines for her King's masterful touch.  He's is away much these days, for months on end, breaking in the Orlesian Empress.  Growing wild and desperate she turns to The Pearl for some taming... any taming.</p>
<p>Little did she know her evening was about to take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Queen, Crimson Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING: THIS CONTAINS BDSM and elements of that nature, if that's not your cup of tea, please feel free to discontinue reading.**
> 
> For those still wanting to read, this one comes with a surprise pairing that I hope you can appreciate. Also it is set just before Origins starts and was inspired by banter, both in the game and in a discussion I've had with a fellow writer.
> 
> **Special thanks to Obsian Caetus for the invaluable input. Go read their stuff, it's awesome
> 
> If at any time you need to stop reading your safe word is that little 'x' on your browser, otherwise enjoy the ride and see you on the other side.

**Dark Queen, Crimson Heart (Part 1)**

**…**

The night was cold and moonless this evening.  A relentless storm off the coast sprayed her face with salty mist as she gazed upon the dark waters on the horizon.  On nights like this she missed her King the most, his skill to bring forth pleasure from the pain he inflicted exquisite, having her begging till he delivered relief.  From the first night of their marriage, they had been honest with each other and she was especially pleased to find that they harboured the same dark vices that fit together like hand in glove.  She recalled that night fondly when her new husband in their ardour had briefly lost his composure and control resulting in the scar on her thigh.  She caressed the small shiny strip lovingly with long fingers, her deep melancholy setting in and dragging a dissatisfied sigh from her lips.  He was away abroad much these days, busy breaking the Orlesian Empress no doubt.  She was not a possessive woman so long as he came back to pay much some much-deserved attention.  It had been months since he was home and she closed her eyes tightly with utter frustration.  With her master constantly travelling she was growing wild and untamed and it grated on her.  She needed breaking, but no one was ever up for the task.

Not much eased her need on a night like this, not even the special rig she had commissioned for her private enjoyment while her husband was away.  The cold metal loops run-through with leather and rope that hung from her bed post ignored indignantly.  Morosely she slipped on her heavy velvet robes, black as the night sky overhead, brooding with swirling clouds occasionally revealed by the lightning that preceded a rumbling boom.  She slipped from the castle looking nothing like the Queen of Ferelden, onto quiet streets of Denerim.  It was near deserted tonight, the storm driving everyone indoors.  Only the pelting downpour and the silver spur on her riding boots ringing on the cobbled streets could be heard as she resolutely sought The Pearl.

The inn boasted the best brothel in town and she kept it well funded.  Her husband had led her there one day with both of them dressed as commoners.  She had scoffed thinking that surely someone would notice, but they slipped in without commotion.  Pearl’s proprietor was the only person who gave them a knowing smile as she showed them through a gilded door at the end of the hall. 

Anora shivered sharply with the memories she and her husband had made that first night as Sanga preceded her down the same hall.  The woman was twitchy tonight, her back stiff and pace unsure rather than holding that languid stride Anora had seen often.

“The room is ready for your pleasure as always my lady… but… I—I do regret to inform you that Lucca is no longer with us.”  The madam of the house stammered out her apologies earning a glare from Anora.  “I—have a few new girls you can break if that—” 

Anora held up her hand stopping the woman mid-sentence.  All that grovelling only increased her need.

“Bring me someone—” her tone a cold slap.  “If I cannot be pleased then I will honour my husband.”  Without a backward glance, she entered the gilded door, firmly shutting it behind her.  For a moment, she leant against it with closed eyes—leather, musk and candle wax bringing exquisite yearnings to the forefront of her mind.  It has been months since she was fully satisfied.  Lucca had come close once or twice and it frustrated her that he was now gone. 

She walked to the edge of the bed, fingers finding leather restraints hanging from one post.  Her long fingered hand gripped it tightly, the metal buckles pressing hard against her palm and digging into her flesh.  She squeezed it over and over again till her hand was red and near swelling.  Tears began to trickle along her lashes till a sharp knock at the door had her gasping suddenly.  With a sniff, she composed herself, brushing away tears with back of her reddened hand.  Delicate fingers patted her cheek as that stony expression returned.

“Enter.”  She commanded thickly before clearing her throat.  There would be no pleasure for her tonight, for she would play Mistress.  Unhappily she watched a slender maid enter.

The queen encircled the girl, pale piercing eyes inspecting her frame with scrutiny.   She was fair, shoulders strong and stomach taut.  Her neck was delicate though and pleasing, the nape of it exposed by crimson hair bound in a short queue behind her head.  Attractive cerulean depths regarded her with an intelligent focus beneath those perfectly shaped eyebrows. Two locks of fire falling down to her cheeks, to frame them.   _She will certainly do_  Anora thought, her fingers covering her mouth to hide an unexpected smile.

She circled slowly, desire quickening while recalling the many times her husband had done so, his arousal becoming more evident as he completed his assessment of her.  She followed the dance to the same music, eyes roving the girl’s body while her mind raced with delicious intent—how to break in such a beautiful thing.  Restraints yes, whip—definitely.  Only one yearning intruded on her methodical thoughts—she wanted all those plans for herself.  She drew a long finger under the girl's jaw, her eyes gazing into the ocean.  “I will be honest with you...” Hard eyes peered into the girl who waited obediently for instructions. “Pleasing me will involve pain.”  Not a flicker of fear crossed the girl’s features which perplexed the queen.  Does she not understand? The queen thought to herself.  Slightly amused she dismissed it; she was in a brothel after all.  She licked her lips, aching for the girl and wanting to receive what she was about to give.  “I am not a monster, however, and if at any time it becomes unbearable you need only to say  _Elfroot_  and I will stop immediately.”  She searched those depths for understanding and seemed satisfied with what she found there.  Appraisingly her eyes roved the woman’s pale supple skin, approving of the well-defined muscles she found under them.  This girl took care of herself despite being in an unfortunate line of employment.  Cerulean eyes impressed her most, smouldering like quiet heat, mischief could almost shine through as they twinkled.

_On with the game._   The queen smiled.

“And what is your name girl?”  A scattering of freckles on such an innocent, angelic face brought her mind sharply to her husband—he always enjoyed the naïve looking ones whenever she agreed to share his attention with another.

“My name is Lexi, my Lady and I am here for your utmost pleasure.”  The light orlesian accent tickled Anora’s ears.  The girl’s inflection and grasp of language differed from the other common girls she had broken in.  It intrigued her, setting a low burn between her thighs.  Her eyes narrowed, much like a hunter within sight of game, her face cooling with hard lines as she circled the girl one more time. 

“That is not your real name, though, is it, Lexi?”  It was not a question, merely an observation.  One she had used countless times to assess her quarry’s mettle. 

Defiantly, the girl quirked one brow, those lips twisting in a smirk that excited her with a sharp shiver up her spine.  “My name is Leliana and you, I believe, are the queen of this backwater country.”  The girl’s delicate nose wrinkled with distaste, the insolent remark like a dash of icy water poured over the monarch.  Anora gaped in shocked before her face contorted with furious rage.

“How dare you!” Hastily she pulled her hand back to strike the defiance from that sweet face but a swift hand and a strong grip stopped her before she could make contact.  She gasped completely incensed and tried to yank her hand away.  The redhead only tightened her grip around her wrist like a vice causing pleasure to explode like fire between her legs. 

In a turn faster than a tumbler the girl twisted her arm around her back and pushed her hard against the gilded door.  Her hand and shoulder screamed as the girl pulled her arm up.  Hot breath ghosted against her ear, that orlesian cadence, tumbling from soft lips that brushed against her cheek.  “As I said, Anora—I am here for your utmost pleasure and I will enjoy breaking the Queen of Ferelden out of you tonight.”  A small giggle, not malicious but mischievous rang like a delicate bell.  It dripped with promise, not threat.  “You know the word, my queen….” Lips caressed the shell of her ear making fire race across her skin.  “If this becomes unbearable… say it.”

Anora whimpered, the flesh between her thighs suddenly pulsing painfully.  The girl’s grip was masterful, far more than Lucca ever was and far better too, she thought guiltily, than her dear absent husband.  “Tonight was my first stint here, serving tea, you know that?  I was minding my own business…”  Unsuccessfully Anora struggled against that grip, “…when Sanga offered me up to you for breaking.”  Hot breath smelling of apples rasped against her blushing skin.  Leliana pushed against her again, pressing her soft frame to hardwood door.  A ragged gasp unbidden tore out of her lips and instantly she clamped them shut to silence them.

Leliana’s strong hands gripped the other arm that useless braced her frame against the hardness of the wood, pulling both her hands behind her back at the elbows with a sharp yank.  Anora cried out silently.  Leliana was the mistress here, but she was not going to let the girl win so easily.  No—she thought.  Every cry and every gasped will need to be torn from her before she would fully submit.  She had grown wild indeed and she needed this discipline so badly.  Bodily she was heaved from the door, the redhead’s hands tight at the bend of both her elbows.  She was slung towards the bed, her thighs pressing against the hard carved board at the foot of it.  Small metal sounds reached her making her heart race against her ribs.  The rope was pulled down from one of the bed posts, its slight tap against her back almost had her moaning and she flattened her lips against the sound.  Her mistress shoved her down.  While the smooth curve of the bed board against her legs bent her over at the hips, the soft mattress cushioned her forehead.  She lay prone against two opposing sensations while her wrists were bound securely behind her with the smooth thick rope. 

Leliana pressed against her, the girl’s body conforming with hers as they both lay bent over the bed.   Curled fingers of her bound hands enjoyed the heat and pressure between both their bodies.  Steady breaths teased her ear.

“You will be good for me, you understand?”  Strong hands roved her waist, traveling upwards in a fluid motion against her dress to cup and squeeze her breasts briefly, the sweet sting fading all too soon.  “You will be good for me or you will regret tonight for the rest of your life.”  A beautiful laugh tumbled from the redhead’s lips as fingers snaked through her blonde locks to grip them securely with a tug.  “Nod if you understand Anora.”  Her eyes slid shut as she nodded thrice, the pressure on her scalp sending thrumming down her spine with each bob of her head.  “Good girl.”  She was rewarded with a brief nip on exposed skin on the back of her neck.  She yelped then groaned, wishing Leliana’s mouth had stayed longer. 

The redhead pushed off her with a palm splayed against her back arching her spine towards the bed.  Anora drew a ragged breath in, her excitement building and her body aching for more.  From her awkward angle, her eyes followed the girl around the room as she inspected and touched every equipment available to her.  Leliana smiled at her wickedly when she opened a drawer beside the bed.  The queen quivered sharply, knowing well what it held. 

With a tilt of her head, Leliana slid the drawer shut, her lips pursing.  “Perhaps we’ll use those later.” Her smile widened sending Anora’s heart plummeting towards the ground to her now wet, waiting heat.  “If you are very good for me.”

The redhead swaggered back towards her, hips swaying side to side as her fingers caressed the various attachments on the bed with an approving smile then Leliana left her line of sight by stepping behind her once more.  Silence consumed the air around them and for a long moment Anora felt like she was alone in the room, her mind just playing evil tricks on her.  Just as she was ready to crane her neck for a look, a sure grip grasped the linen of her dress encircling the base of her neck.  Strong hands yanked sharply tearing the material apart and exposing her back to the cooler air.  She gasped suddenly as another long tear ripped the dress asunder ruining it completely.  She was stripped to her small clothes, panicking a little when the flat of a blade slid against her back as her breasts were freed from their bindings.  Warm hands snaked across her front, wasting no time in squeezing her nipples till heat flushed her breasts with that familiar sensation.  That sting was sharp to begin with before fading into a softer ache.  Against her desire, Anora groaned long and hard, the sound muffled by the mattress against her cheek.  A pleased chuckle reached her ears as fingers twisted her nipples.  Those exquisite hands made the muscles inside her twitch with want and she whimpered like a whipped dog when they suddenly abandoned her breasts.

Leliana pressed against her hard, a firm mound rubbing against her backside.  Her still booted feet were kicked apart as a calloused hand snaked into her underwear.  Anora gasped, her mind racing with sudden fear.  No common whore had callouses like this—she thought belatedly.  That fear coupled with that firm hand squeezing her ass cheek tore another groan from her lips.  When that ended she swivelled her head around to be met by Leliana’s disapproving scowl.

 “You are no whore!”  The accusation flew from her lips.  The redhead smiled as she squeezed Anora’s ass cheek harder again, the pain catching the queen’s breath with a moan, pleasure driving all thought from her mind. 

Maker, she was in masterful hands tonight and her insides quivered sharply again.

Leliana found Anora’s ear, her voice low and husky.  “I am a bard tutored under the watchful eye of the harshest and most pleasurable of mistresses.”  Leliana’s hand left her ass cheek only to return to it with a stinging slap that rang through the room.  Anora arched back against her with a cry, her backside exploding with sudden heat.  Leliana shoved her back down again and this time she readily complied. 

Pressure on the inside of her feet kicked her legs further apart spreading them so they couldn’t support her weight and she was forced to lean her hips against the hard bed board beneath her.  Her arms were yanked upwards and another loop of rope twined around the bends at her elbows securing and immobilising her arms.  Those firm hands gripped her long hair briefly before they ran a smooth line down her spine under her bound arms.  The caress stopped at her other ass cheek yet to taste punishment.  The bard did not disappoint as the flat of a palm came down hard with another ringing slap that had the queen reduced to groaning like a whore.

“My—my…Your Majesty!  I think you’re enjoying this far too much.”  Leliana’s pelvis ground against her ass again.  “Let me see if I can rectify that.”  Hands snaked to her breast again this time fingers strongly flicked her nipples. The sting was exquisite and elicited ragged gasps.  Her nipples were squeezed again past the point of pleasure melting into the sublime.  Anora moaned, long and hard, her pelvis lifting off the board to rub against the bard’s pronounced mound.  Leliana moaned a little by her ear then nibbled on her earlobe before giving it a small bite.  Anora hissed her pelvis angling up for more contact with the bard’s body.  Another chuckle from the bard reached her before swiftly and suddenly the bard pushed away from her, the absence of that strong body making her ache. 

Like a good girl she stayed still and waited, heart racing with anticipation and dread.  Soft steps receded from her and walked toward the back wall.  Anora smiled, her face mushed against the soft coverings as a familiar clink reached her ears.  Deliberate footsteps came towards her again before she felt the hard manacles clamp around her booted ankles.  Metal rang throughout the room as a link of chain secured both her feet to the bed posts.  She arched her back again, her backside seeking contact desperately.  How she loved that sound and without fail it made her sopping wet.   The bard did not miss this small detail as her underwear was roughly pulled to the side, exposing her wet heat to a crystalline gaze.  Several slaps to her ass followed each one eliciting a groan louder and longer than the previous.  The resulting burn was soothed by a heavy handed rub that opened up and closed her holes in tantalising ways.

“You have ruined your underwear Anora.”  Leliana pulled it hard, yanking up and stretching the fabric against her swollen clit.  With a sharp wiggle, she was brought close to the edge before the material was abandoned with a snap much to her disappointment.  Those strong hands continued on, running across the smooth skin on the back of her royal thighs, gathering flesh and pinching them.  The sensation drew ragged breaths from her before she cried out as those hands came down on her skin with a slap.  Just like with her ass, several more slaps followed bringing her so close to the brink of completion that she trembled all over, moans ripping her mouth. 

Leliana’s body was upon her again thrusting and rubbing and for one breathless moment she thought she might be granted sweet release.  She groaned hard bucking her hips but the bard drew away, pulling her up off the mattress by her hair making her body coming to heel so easily.  Leliana released her hair and walked to the far wall again.  The queen leant heavily on the board as the rush of blood going in another direction had her dizzy.    

Anora waited, her legs spread, flesh between them wet with desire that escaped the confines of her underwear and dripped down her thighs.   She looked down at her abused breasts, her nipples, hard as rocks, stuck up in the air eagerly.  A film of light sweat covered her chest and had begun dripping down her stomach while the rest of her body hungered for more of her mistress’ attention.

She heard the bard approach again and she chanced punishment by craning her neck to look upon her mistress.  A tut came from those full red lips that had her snapping her gaze back down towards the bed.  Hands appeared in front of her caressing her taunt abdomen.  An open handed slap against it caught her off guard and had her wavering toward the mattress.  Twice more those hands came down her belly, each ringing slap making her groan with pleasure before a light coloured rope was looped around her waist.  Methodically the length was knotted at her belly button before it came down between her legs to rest against her hard clit.  Its tag end continued along her slippery groves, pulled along snuggly between her ass cheeks and secured to the band that surrounded her waist. 

Behind her, the bard tugged on it, pulling the front of it firmly against her clit.  She groaned standing up on her toes with each time the bard pulled up against her.  After a moment another length of the rope tied were to the bindings at her elbows before the bard circled to her front with the long lead in hand.  Leliana climbed onto the bed watching her with a sweet smile and standing directly in front of her.  She tossed the end of the rope over the canopy pulling it firm and in turn lifting the queen’s weight slightly by her bound arms.  The burning stretch across her shoulders and hips dragged a long moan from her.  With another pull from the bard, her body straightened some more lessening the pressure of the wood against her hips.  Devilishly the bard stripped off her own lower garments, exposing a flame red patch to the queen’s hungry eyes.  The fine hairs were slicked at the ends, barely covering a beautifully pink swollen bud.

“Show me your tongue Anora.”  The bard cooed her name and immediately the hoisted monarch stuck her tongue out.  The bard snaked her hands through her hair, holding her head tilted up to meet her gaze.  “Looking at me out of turn was a big mistake and you will be punished.”  Anora nodded meekly as much as the bard’s hands allowed her head to move.  “You will pleasure me with your tongue till I come and you will lick up every drop that I spill.  Is that understood?”  Anora nodded more enthusiastically, her mouth watering in anticipation for the bard’s taste.  “Good.  You may proceed with your task.” 

Leliana smiled down as her tongue first made contact with the bard’s flesh.  Earthy muskiness reached her nose as she lapped at the bard’s swollen clit.  Sweet moans that escaped the bard’s lips encouraged her, making her hungrier for Leliana’s flesh.  She drew tight circles on the bud, sucking it gently once in a while to gather the spilling nectar from her mistress.  Leliana’s desire tasted like both earth and sea.  Eagerly she delved her tongue deep into the bard’s slick centre, her chin catching the slippery moisture her muscle pushed out.  Leliana tilted her head back, enjoyment writ on her face with every lap of Anora’s tongue.  She moaned, her breath growing more ragged and her hands pressing the queen’s face against her heat.  Her legs trembled as Anora ate her out, her muscles quivering around the queen’s tongue.  Wet slopping noise was music to Anora’s ears along with bard’s rising cries.  One more deep thrust and a firm suck had the bard coming, her body trembling sharply against the queen’s face.   _Good Anora_  was her breathless reply.  A rush of nectar spilled from her and the queen was hard pressed to mop up every drop.  Gently Anora lapped like a cat languidly grooming.  Another shudder and those darkened eyes met hers with a hooded stare.  

Leliana smiled, bringing her face down towards the queen.  “I want a taste.”  Anora smiled, extremely pleased she had pleasured her mistress.  She offered her mouth and the bard kissed her deeply, tongue darting past her lips to lick at the sea she now held inside her.  Her body hummed with fierce excitement.  She had pleasured women before along with her husband, but she had never kissed one before.  Those plump lips were soft and yielding despite their current roles, apple and salt an intoxicating combination.  Before too long they parted and the bard hoped down from the bed.

She left Anora’s sight again, only to return with a two whips in her hand.  Anora’s heart thundered and instantly wetness dripped from her.  The bard watched the slow trickle down her thigh with interest, while flicking the whips in the air.  Anora eyed them, each one differed from the other.  One was of red leather comprised of thin tapered strips while the other was black with thicker broader lashings.  Eyes of the ocean’s depths left her wet thighs and smiled at her. 

“I need you to hold something for me my pet.”  Leliana eased her mouth open and placed the black whip handle between her teeth, the braided leather soft and firm at the same time.  The bard whispered sweetly in her ear, gently nibbling her earlobe.  “Do not drop this.”  Anora nodded with a groan as the tiny whispers of leather she held brushed her breasts.  Leliana circled around behind her, the air seemed to still all around and silenced swallowed them again.

_Fire_. 

Like a thousand embers sprayed across her lower back.  She cried out then suddenly clamped her teeth down on the whip handle not wanting to drop it.  Her skin burned in a sudden bloom with snap of the red whip.  It came down again and seared the same flesh, the sound and the sting arching the queen’s back while her muffled moans reverberated through the room.  The red whip came down repeatedly, each strike well placed and measured to leave her skin aflame.  Anora’s clit quivered sharply against its binding, making her lose control of her legs.  She sagged helplessly but was kept upright by the rope secured to the canopy of bed.  Breathlessly she tried to stand only to bow again as the stinging whip came down across her belly.  Eyes bulging and teary she cried out, struggling to keep the black whip in her mouth.  Her body sang with exquisite pain, waves of pleasure building inside her quickly. 

The bard’s hands snaked past her underwear and under the rope, light like feathers compared to the whip that assaulted her.  Fingers tweaked her folds, pulling and tugging on them rhythmically around the rope while the other hand cupped her breast roughly pinching and squeezing them.  Anora moaned from the unexpected contact and shook all over.  A calloused digit pushed between her slick folds, angling up slightly to hit the front wall of her womb.  Another muffled cry tore from between her clenched teeth.  Fire raced along the back of her thighs, the snap of the whip in perfect timing with each of the bard’s upward thrusts.  Anora cried—she was close now to losing her grip on her cresting pleasure.

“You are fucking wet Anora, like a common slut waiting for her next sticking.”  It was crass, degrading and it made her tremble sharply.  Leliana vacated her sopping heat much to her dismay, holding her glistening fingers up for her to see.  “Give me that.” 

Those fingers wrapped around the whip in her mouth, her own nectar brushing against her lips.  Anora panted breathlessly, her jaw aching from being released.  “You will hold my other whip now.” 

Blues held her with a commanding stare till she nodded opening her mouth with a whimper.   Leliana smiled before her and shook her head.  “No my sweet, this time I want to hear your screams.”  Confused she tracked the bard with wide eyes till she disappeared behind her again. 

Lips touched her heated ass cheek, sucking hard and leaving a lingering sting.  Anora’s hard moan rose into a cry as teeth bit down on her flesh before a slap on her other cheek jarred her body.  Those’s strong fingers hovered her entrance again pulling the rope against her clit to one side and exposing her to the air.  Slick circles spread her wetness and she gasped at the intrusion of the blunt whip handle pushing past her folds.  She moaned hard as the length of it penetrated her in slow measured strokes.  Just when she could sense her orgasm building Leliana stopped moving it, her quivering muscles swelling around it to keep it in place. 

“Do not drop this.”  Teeth pinched sharply on her ear and Anora clenched her body tightly to comply. 

_Snap!_

The black whip came down across her backside and a long ragged groan ripped from the queen’s lips.  The ache from the black whip was not sharp like the red, but it was deeper, the burn covering a wider area and lasting much longer. 

_Snap!_

It came again and she sagged against her restraints while her cunt desperately held on to the red whip.   Another snap and a cry rent from her, her body bowing with exhaustion, wetness slicking her grip on the whip.  Leliana’s black whip came down twice more before she felt the bard’s hand against the red whip in her entrance. 

Thick like honey, the bard’s voice broke through her fog of pain and reached her near inebriated self.  “It’s time for a change of the guards Your Majesty.”  Gentle kisses trailed along her neck, a stark contrast to the whip’s assault on her skin.  The bard’s voice was playful, like the chiming of bells as she chuckled.  “You’re familiar with that, aren’t you Anora?”  She cooed at her ear as the red whip was withdrawn from her entrance leaving her longing to be filled again. 

A thicker, blunter pressure pushed into her entrance, the black whip she surmised, a languid smile crossing her lips.  The braided leather handle went in deeper, caressing her inner walls as Leliana steadily built rhythm.  Moans erupted from her, interspersed with desperate cries as her hips eagerly met each thrust. 

She hoped fiercely that her mistress would let her come.  Her body racked with pleasure as the whip repeatedly filled her, tearing moans from deep within.  The rope that bound her sex was yanked up against her clit in time with the black whips penetrating length.  Her desire rose ever higher, as her pulsing bud received the much need attention she craved.

“Will you be a good girl?”  The bard yanked firmly breaking threatening to break the rhythm she was enjoying so much.  Desperately Anora nodded, tears now streaming from her eyes.  It had been long since she had last been broken like this.  “Tell me Anora, do you want to come?”  Frantically she nodded again, her lips parting with a cry as Leliana doubled her efforts.  “You know what I want to hear, dearest.  What I need to hear...”  The bard played her like a violin, stroking deep long melodies from her body.

“Please.”  Anora’s voice cracked on the word against the sound of her wetness slicking the whip.

“Hmm?” Leliana redoubled her efforts and Anora’s arousal roared like a bonfire.

“Please make me come.”  Anora cried out, her lips trembling as tears rolled down her face.  “Please… Mistress!”

“Mmm…”  Leliana purred by her ear, soft lips brushing them.  “Since you asked so nicely, Your Majesty.” 

Anora’s eyes clenched shut as the rope on her clit was yanked away, only to be replaced by dextrous fingers that rubbed her hard and fast while the whip inside her doubled its speed.  That heat and friction built inside, blooming like a rose as in her belly before exploding inside her like a spraying of sparks.  The queen was filled with a final deep thrust before she convulsed sharply, screaming out her mistress’ name. 

For sweet moments after she floated, her body singing with that well-used ache she had missed dearly.  The bard behind her held up her sagging boneless body as she cut the bonds that restrained her before carrying her gently to lie upon the bed.  Sweet lips kissed Anora deeply as she closed her eyes completely sated. 

The give of the bard’s weight next to her on the bed abated and her eyes opened sleepily to see Leliana redressing.  Azure eyes twinkled as the bard looked over her shoulder with a smile that the Queen would never forget, before quietly leaving the chamber.  

With her body still singing, Anora smiled then lapsed into blessed oblivion.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hey, you made it through… hope you enjoyed that little story and if so I'd love to know what you think. Please feel free to leave a review, I find it so encouraging. I'm leaning towards a second chapter with this, depending on my muse and how this is received.
> 
> RAINBOW WRITERS!  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/  
> Come join a collection of fan fic and original authors, providing support and inspiration for each other. Come share your work, bounce ideas around, get help finding that one elusive word, or just chat about your latest project.
> 
> We have only two guidelines:  
> 1\. Lady Love only please (e.g., predominantly F/F storylines where romance is concerned)  
> 2\. No jerks. This is a place for supportive and encouraging discussion.  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/


End file.
